divineinventionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative 1
TITLE: Anna’s Logs CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Macro core 2 Two years after the robot takeover, Anna, an 8-year old techer girl travels with her family in the world. her robots name is Miki. Much like an imaginary friend, Anna discovers that Miki is more human, or at least she thinks so. Her 11-year old follower on Snapchat, Vanessa, — a no-bose — makes a website involving all of Anna’s snaps. Even though Vanessa is a no-bose she has a robot of her own named XLR1138. The two girls connect via the first human/robot phone call between robots. Vanessa's robot is used as a bridge between those with robot technology, and those without. Vanessa, not knowing she is adopted, finds that she is being trained by her foster parents to gather information about their enemy: the techers. Vanessa's parents trick her into befriending Anna in the hopes that the information they receive will help overtake the robots in some way. GENRE: Drama PROTAGONIST: Anna Castro Frank (techer) ANTAGONIST: Vanessa Louise Katcherblog (no-bose) MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Anna’s Parents & Dog: Anna’s Father: Clifford Frank. A well to do employee of the Ro-Bose company brings the robot to the home for “testing” in an urban residential test market. Since the house in the neighborhood is more than Clifford can afford he uses the robot as leverage to re-finance his home mortgage rate. The robot is used as a “mother” for Anna, having Clifford’s wife Willow pass away from lung cancer due to carcinogen poisoning from the Ro-Bose factory. Clifford’s cough is bad. Anna’s Dog: Spotty, a German-Shepard Doberman mix. Spotty is about 3 years old in human years. the dog barks at the new robot in detest when it first arrives, and becomes submissive and fearful when the robot god has possessed it. Mrs. Sandy O’Leary: A holy-rolling tech hating techer. She discovers that Anna’s robot Miki takes Anna to school. Sandy ask’s Anna where Anna’s mother is, to which Anna says “My mother is passed away. Dad says this is my mother now”. The distain she learns that her father would replace his wife with a robot is beyond her as she prays about it to God. Vanessa’s Parents: Jodi and Conrad Peekings. Both in their early 40’s these parents have adopted Vanessa into their home and training her to be the next “messiah” of the resistance. Vanessa, not knowing she is an orphan, thinks her family is loving and reassuring, and allows her be the bridge between the techer’s and the non-techers, so that they can use the information that Vanessa discovers to educate themselves in order to fight their enemy in the future. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): Aurora, Colorado. A town about 20-25 miles east of Denver. Since Denver is the Hub of Ro-Bose it makes sense that Clifford would live close, however, mostly everyone in or near the Denver area within 30 miles have to be mandatorily vaccinated twice a year in order to breathe from the smoke of Ro-Bose HQ. Vanessa lives in Indio, California. Home to now a major hippie commune for non-techers. Since California’s laws have changed within the last 200 years no company in the state may have carbon emissions to exist. Many of the oil wells have dried up and most of the water treatment plants have been shut down. California rely’s heavily on its import levies on goods, making it the single most expensive place to live in the world… ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: We learn what it’s like for a little girl to grow up in a technological age. TARGET MARKET: Young females 25 or younger. THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Social Media habits, scrolling, blogging, vlogging, selfie’s. MEDIUM: Social Media WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Since females use social media as a communication tool it is best that is hit for this particular story. PLATFORM: Snapchat (Anna’s 10 second story) with a fan, Vanessa, who is a non-techers and posts the 10 second stories on her website. WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: It gives a way for most females 25 and under who can interact with Anna as a main character and become friends with her. Category:Clay:Doh